


The Nightmare

by Justanotherfanguurl



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Kingdom of Ash, Valg!Aedion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfanguurl/pseuds/Justanotherfanguurl
Summary: It was a nightmare Aedion had had the nights after the battle at Lanis River.He saw the two Valg princes on horseback at the other side of the iced-over river. He saw – remembered – how one of them lifted his hand and run it over the black collar at his throat. A promise and reminder of precisely what they'd do to him.And then there's this feeling around his neck. Of cold and old stone. Wyrdstone. And he's no longer himself.





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> note: the beginning ist just from KoA, i don't own anything just my plot-idea.  
> Everything belongs to the amazing Sarah J Maas.

 

> _- The Nightmare - _
> 
> _(Kingdom of ash, p. 715)_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>   _Aedion turned back to the siege ladder as the first of the Valg grunts cleared the walls._
> 
> _The man killed before his feet finished touching the ground, courtesy of a waiting Bane soldier. Aedion unstrapped the shield from across his back and angled his sword as the wave of soldiers crested the wall._
> 
> _But it was not a Valg foot soldier who appeared next, climbing over the ladder with ease. The young man's face was cold as death, his black eyes lit with unholy hunger. A black collar was clasped around his throat._
> 
> _A Valg prince had come._
> 
> _“Focus on the ladder!” Aedion snarled to the soldier shrinking from the handsome demon prince who stepped onto the city walls as if he were merely entering a room. He wore no armor. Nothing but a black tunic cut to his lithe body._
> 
> _The Valg prince smiled. “Prince Aedion.” purred the thing inside it, drawing a sword from the dark sheath at his side. “We've been waiting for you.”_
> 
> _Aedion struck._

He had no magic to burn him, nothing but his speed and strength.

Aedion turned his head. The Mycenian. He knew there had been one positioned just behind him, holding a firelance … but the Mycenian was dead. No fire then. The seconds he had wasted, outrun him now because the Valg in front of him didn't wait. Didn't hesitate to strike. Aedion quickly parried and attacked back. But their fight, as epic as it might had seemed from the distance, didn't last too long.

A sudden pain flashed through Aedion's exposed armpit, vulnerable with the outstretched position of his arm. Aedion's nearly dropped his sword, but still had enough strength to leap back and wrench himself free of the knife. Just to watch the Valg prince smiling, while licking his blood of the dagger. “Exquisite.” the demon breathed, shuddering with pleasure. Aedion swallowed, then took another staggered step back. He was weakened, and his opponent knew that.

A flash of black power aimed for him, recoiled on his shield but was quickly followed by a next. Aedion shielded himself, scanning his surroundings for a way out. For the only weapon that might help him now, a firelance. He spotted one a few feet away, behind the Valg. If only he could reach it … A shiver of black hair caught his attention. _Ren_. Ren was fighting one level below the battlement, Aedion was currently on, so he had to somehow … His thoughts were interrupted by another strike of darkness from the Valg.

This time, the blonde prince wasn't in time to shield his head in the right moment and suddenly, he fell. There was no pain in the blow, not as he had pictured it but as Aedion saw the satisfied smile on the Valg's lips, he truly was afraid.

And as everything around him went black, he feared what might happen when he opened his eyes again.

 

* * *

 

It was a nightmare Aedion had had the nights after the battle at Lanis River.

He saw the two Valg princes on horseback at the other side of the iced-over river. He saw – remembered – how one of them lifted his hand and run it over the black collar at his throat. A promise and reminder of precisely what they'd do to him. Then, Aedion had only provoked them to try to do so, but in this dream, this nightmare, it was different.

Here he found himself kneeling before them, begging to kill him. And then there's this feeling around his neck. Of cold and old stone. Wyrdstone. And he's no longer himself.

He's like Dorian Havilliard, who had come to his cell as Aedion had been imprisoned in Rifthold. He had witnessed the demon inside the young king's body. He had tried to talk to him, begged him. “Dorian!” He had once screamed, as the pale boy had stood there watching Aedion getting beat up. He had heard others screaming too, because of what the Valg prince inside Dorian had done to them. Cruelly.

Aedion never wanted to be cruel. He had to be though, fighting and killing always brutal in some way. Brutal, lethal and violent. Yes.

But a cruel monster with no control of it's own body, nothing more than a weapon … Aedion had been that once, he realized. He had been called Adarlan's whore for many things. Whoring around though, was only the most obvious meaning of his disgraced title.

But the truth, in being Adarlan's whore? He had been forced to do what they – what the king - want him to. Aedion had lied about his battles in Terassen, had lied a lot. But still. He had done what they told him, so he could survive.

Just like Lysandra had. Only she had a tattoo, where he had his scars.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> how did you like this prologue? Pleeease let me know what you think of the possible idea of VALG!Aedion :)


End file.
